


Sabotage

by StarCrossedRebel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedRebel/pseuds/StarCrossedRebel
Summary: Ren and Hux's life five years after Ren assumes power.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Sabotage

It was the end of another gruelling but otherwise successful work week. Hux stood behind the stove in his small kitchenette, frying synthetic chicken in a pan. The smell of real spices, imported from down planet, hung heavy and pleasant in the air. Basil, rosemary, garlic, paprika. They cost a small fortune. It was money better spent on a fine whiskey, Hux thought, but Ren was a picky eater and liked expensive tasting things, a remnant of his privileged Republic birth.  
Hux couldn’t care less about how the food he ate tasted. He ate out of pure necessity, not enjoyment. Overall, he found eating to be a rather tedious and unfortunate human need. It took time to look up recipes, to get them right, to cook the food, to consume it. The ingredients cost money. This was why, up until about five years ago anyway, Hux ate MREs; three times a day, seven days a week, 52 weeks a year. It was cheap and easy to make and large quantities were easily stored within his quarters. Done and done. He wiped his hands, so to speak, of the need to cook.  
And yet here he was, after an 80 hour work week, sweating in his kitchenette and fretting over a hunk of raw meat, trying his damndest not to burn or over season it. It was the kind of thing a housewife would do.  
Hux was not a housewife.  
He repeated this to himself as he lifted the chicken with a pair of tongs and peared under it to see if that side was done.  
'I am not a housewife I am not a housewife I am not a housewife I am not a housewife.'  
The side was done. Hux flipped it, causing a mini explosion of popping oil. He stepped back and shielded his face with his forearm. The kitchen was sometimes like a battlefield.  
He consulted the recipe on his datapad. The chicken needed to cook for another six minutes. He took this opportunity to set the table, pulling two sets of silverware, two plates, and two glasses from his tidy cupboards. He placed an extra napkin next to Ren’s plate; Ren was a messy eater. He filled their glasses with sparkling water.  
He repeated his mantra to himself as he went about this work.  
'I am not a housewife I am not a housewife I am not a housewife I am not a housewife.'  
Six minutes passed. Hux turned off the burner and took the pan off the stove. The chicken was a little dark, but it smelled good. He cut it in half and arranged the pieces on their plates. Then he took a step back to assess his work. The table looked a little barren. Something was missing… Should he light a candle? Or lay down a tablecloth? Did the Finalizer even have tablecloths? What if he added a flower or left the bottle of sparkling water as a centerpiece?  
As he considered his options, a peculiar smell wafted into his nose. It sort of smelled like Ren, but more acrid; smokey...  
“Shit!” Hux barked, his memory finally kicking in. He rushed to the stove and yanked the oven door open. A ploom of thick, black smoke erupted in his face. He quickly shoved his hands into a pair of green oven mitts and retrieved the forgotten casserole dish. Smoke continued to billow out of the oven, collecting on the ceiling and turning the air hazy. The Finalizer’s fans turned on automatically, whirring noisily.  
Hux quickly set the casserole dish down and quite literally ran for the wall panel that controlled his chamber’s safety features. If he didn’t disable them soon, the Finalizer would release Fire Bots, pesky little machines that would spray him down with a liquid fire retardant as a safety precaution. Then they would move on to spraying down the whole kitchen. Hux called them Skunk Bots because the fire retardant they released smelled like the rear end of a bantha. The smell would linger for months. Hux had learned this the hard way.  
Much to Hux’s chagrin, it was really hard to disable the security system in his personal chambers. This was for obvious reasons. A lot of people wanted him dead. He didn’t want an assassin wandering in and killing him in his sleep. And while Hux was usually grateful for this life saving mechanism, right now it was being a massive pain in his arse. Shutting it down was nearly impossible, requiring password on top of password on top of confirmation on top of confirmation on top of retinal scan on top of retinal scan on top of fingerprint on top of fingerprint on top of blood scan. He was in the middle of having his finger pricked when the Fire Bots descended.  
Hux wanted to curse, extensively, but he had the good sense to close his mouth and shut his eyes. The tiny bots surrounded him and hosed him down with the awful, sticky, smelly fire retardant. Then they zoomed into the kitchen and methodologically sprayed down the oven, the sink, the counters, and the cupboards. Everything glistened and dripped in the Fire Bots wake. The smell was as bad as Hux remembered. He could taste it in the back of his throat. He glared at the Fire Bots as they rose to the ceiling and disappeared back into their hidden compartments, finished with their evil work.  
Hux tugged at his uniform with disgust. The heavy wool was soaked completely through with the liquid chemicals. It clung to his skin, made him itch. He would need to take a shower now.  
He practically ripped his pants off in frustration and threw them in the corner of his kitchen. Then he shucked his coat and began unbottoning his tunic. Only when he was completely naked did he feel a little better. He turned around to head for the bathroom. His heart gave a start at the sight of Ren standing in the front entrance, casually leaning against the wall, watching. Amid all of the chaos, he must have slipped in unnoticed.  
“Dinner and a show?” Ren asked, arching an eyebrow.  
Hux scowled. “Ha-ha, very clever.” He resisted the urge to cover his naked body. It’s not like Ren hadn’t seen it a thousand times before already. But he still felt self conscious, standing there in the stark light of the kitchen. There was no hiding his pale skin and scrawny frame. Or the way he blushed under Ren’s gaze.  
Ren smirked. It was the smirk of a self obsessed asshole mind reader.  
Under different circumstances, Hux might have replied with a nasty quip, but presently, all he really wanted to do was to scrub the fire retardant off his body. So he simply marched passed Ren with a facade of dignity and entered the bathroom where he turned the shower on and waited for the water to get warm.  
Ren followed. Of course he followed. That’s what annoying bastards did. They stood in the bathroom doorway and watched your naked body and didn’t say anything and made you feel super uncomfortable.  
“You’re annoyed if I talk and you’re annoyed if I don’t,” Ren said. “What would you have me do? Write you notes on a datapad?”  
Hux ignored him. He stuck his hand under the rather pathetic stream of water trickling from the shower head. It wasn’t anywhere near warm yet, but it would have to do; his skin was becoming irritated by the fire retardant.  
He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed, cutting off the sight of Ren. Then he held his breath as he dipped his head below the spray of cold water. He poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hand and scrubbed the gunk from his hair, which had hardened like gel. He lathered liquid soap all over his body, working from his shoulders down to his toes, rubbing until his skin turned pink and smooth. The only problem was his back. There were parts of it, no matter how violently he twisted his arms, he just couldn’t reach. He would just have to wait until the water itself washed the fire retardant away.  
“Or,” Ren said from outside the shower, “you could just not be stubborn and ask for help.”  
Hux ignored him. He heard Ren sigh, followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.  
For a few seconds, a few precious, good seconds, Hux thought that he might have actually succeeded in driving away Ren, but that dream was shattered when the shower curtain was suddenly yanked open, revealing a very naked, very determined looking Ren holding a washcloth.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux asked.  
“Move over,” Ren said.  
Hux didn’t have much of a choice. Ren shouldered his way into the shower, cramming his massive body into the tiny space behind Hux. Then he thrust the washcloth beneath the water to wet it and began rubbing it in circles down Hux’s back. Protests bubbled up and died in Hux’s throat. He really did need help removing the retardant. Plus, it felt nice. The moment was almost meditative. The sound of the water, the feel of the washcloth on his back, Ren’s tight, careful circles, just the right amount of rough, the right amount of gentle, the feel of Ren’s body behind him, the pure warmth it radiated. A pleasant shiver took hold of his body. The play of warm and cold was hypnotic. He let his head drop, let his eyes slip closed. He nearly moaned, the moment felt so good.  
There was a quiet huff of laughter from behind him. “Enjoying yourself?” Ren asked quietly, directly into his ear. Here, another shiver.  
The thought of arguing entered and left Hux’s brain. For now, he thought it best to remain silent.  
Ren continued to rub Hux’s back with the washcloth. Hux felt a little bit like putty. He knew he couldn’t stay here forever though. He needed to check to see if the chicken had survived the Skunk Bots and to request a Maid Bot to see to the mess in his kitchen.  
With a near mournful sigh, Hux straightened himself, intending to turn off the water. His plan was derailed when his behind bumped into something. A very unmistakable something.  
Ren dropped the washcloth he was holding and wrapped an arm around Hux, pulling him against his body. The tip of his hard cock was pressed against Hux’s thigh.  
Hux almost scoffed. “Really?” he asked. “You got hard from washing my back? You’re like a teenager.”  
Ren growled softly and nipped Hux’s earlobe. He began thrusting shallowly, his cock just barely grazing Hux’s skin.  
Hux tried to take on an admonishing tone. “Dinner’s going to get cold.” He didn’t realize this was a stupid thing to say until it was already out of his mouth.  
Ren didn’t respond. He just bit Hux’s shoulder and shuffled closer, tightening his grip. Hux felt a little bit like prey caught in the mouth of a cat. He let out a sigh when Ren reached down and took his cock in his hand. Although he was nearly forty now, Hux had no trouble getting it up. Ren’s grip was loose and his pace was lazy, but within seconds Hux was hard. Already the need for release was building within him.  
“Who’s the teenager now?” Ren asked.  
“Don’t speak,” Hux said. “Just make yourself useful for once.”  
This remark earned him another bite on the shoulder, this one hard enough to bruise. Hux allowed this without comment. His uniform would cover it.  
“Turn around,” Ren demanded. His voice was low and calm, but Hux could feel his desire. It was like static in the air.  
Hux turned in Ren’s arms. The breath stuck in his throat and his heart gave a painful squeeze when he looked at Ren. His chest felt pressurized, ready to burst. This was a sickness, he thought. A terrible sickness. The question was, would he succumb to it, or would he do what needed to be done and purge it from his body.  
Ren cupped Hux’s chin in his hand and gazed at him. Though Ren was not standing directly beneath the water, it misted over him. Water droplets caught in his hair and eyelashes; they slid down his body, pooling in the divots of his muscles.  
“What are you thinking about?” Ren asked.  
Hux momentarially panicked. He couldn’t let Ren know this part of him. It would tip the scales too far; Hux would fall to a place he couldn’t crawl back from. To mask his thoughts, he thought about sex. Pure, simple, filthy sex with Ren. Not the emotions attached to it, but the carnal act itself. He thought about Ren pushing him into the sheets and driving his cock into his body. The way their bodies slid together, sweat slicked. The gasps that filled the air. They way Ren moaned when he came, completely undone. Pleasure soaked. How Hux’s cock felt in Ren’s mouth. The way Ren sucked him off, eager and determined and just a little bit sadistic. How Ren’s hair felt between Hux’s fingers. The intensity of his own orgasm. Ren’s name on his lips.  
He knew Ren was reading his mind when his eyes grew dark and his breathing became unsteady. Ren carressed Hux’s bottom lip with his thumb, pulling on it before slipping his thumb into Hux’s mouth. Hux closed his mouth around it and sucked.  
Ren snapped.  
Hux was a little surprised by the sudden urgency with which Ren moved. So many things happened in just a few seconds, it left Hux wondering what was Ren and what was the Force. The water was cut off, the shower curtain was ripped open, Hux was being passionately kissed, his cock was being expertly worked, Ren was breathing like a wild animal, the bathroom door burst open, and suddenly Hux was on his back on the bed and Ren was crawling on top of him and there was a finger massaging his hole.  
“Saints, Ren,” Hux gasped. “Is there a fire? Slow down. You’re going to give me whiplash.”  
Ren mumbled something into Hux’s neck.  
“What?”  
Ren lifted his head and leaned over Hux; there noses were almost touching. “I said,” Ren said, his voice ragged, “that the fire’s already been put out.”  
Hux made an unamused face and patted Ren’s cheek. “Always so clever,” he said flatly. “The galaxy will certainly flourish under your rule.”  
Ren made a face, but rather than argue, he sat back and spread Hux’s legs apart. He wasted no time slipping two fingers inside of Hux. Miraculously, they were already lubed, but Hux still grunted from the intrusion. Ren barely gave him time to adjust before he was thrusting his fingers in and out, methodologically stretching him. Hux closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure and pain wash over him. When Ren hit his prostate, Hux jolted, and a tiny, unbidden moan fell from his open mouth. Ren to this as his cue to add a third finger, but Hux batted his hand away.  
“Just stick it in me already,” he said. It was going to hurt either way. Might as well get it over with and get to the part where it was good.  
“You have such a way with words,” Ren mumbled, sitting back on his haunches and spreading lube over his cock.  
Hux rolled his eyes. Ren didn’t like it when he was practical in the bedroom. He said it ‘killed the mood.’ But what was the point of pretending to be sexy and mindless with pleasure when you could just get straight down to business?  
“I told you,” Ren huffed. “It enhances the experience.”  
“I think your cock in my ass is enhancement enough,” Hux said.  
Ren sighed and shook his head. He crawled back over Hux so their chests were touching and guided his cock to Hux’s hole. Hux relaxed his muscles as Ren pushed himself in. A deep, sharp ache bloomed inside him. He breathed through it. When Ren was fully sheathed, he gave Hux a moment to adjust to the feeling. The sound of their breathing filled the air.  
To an outsider, it might look as if Ren were in charge right now. But it was Hux who held all of the power in the bedroom. Ren might manhandle him, might bend and twist his body in extreme ways and force moans to spill from his mouth, but it was Hux who subtly controlled everything. It was Hux who drove Ren mad. He demonstrated this by clenching his muscles around Ren’s cock. Ren dipped his head and made a low noise in his throat. Hux sucked on Ren’s neck and did it again, this time raising his bottom in the air so Ren slipped in even further inside him.  
Ren groaned and buried his face in Hux’s neck. “Can I move now?” he asked. Hux could feel Ren’s body shaking.  
“Hmmm,” Hux said tauntingly, pretending to take his time to consider Ren’s plea. “I don’t know. That wasn’t a very polite way to ask.”  
Ren hunched his shoulders. “Please?” he asked.  
Hux liked the way Ren said ‘please.’ He liked that he sounded desperate.  
“Hmmm,” Hux said again.  
“Armitage!” Ren said, exasperated. He lifted his head so he could see Hux’s face. “Do you or do you not want me to fuck you?!”  
“Fine,” Hux said. “You can move. Just don’t call me Armitage.  
Ren let out a shaky breath and moved so he was hovering over Hux, his arms braced on either sides of Hux’s head. He barely pulled out of Hux before he thrust back in, hard. Hux’s back arched and the breath was forced from his lungs. He gasped, part in pain, part in pleasure. Ren had hit his prostate dead on.  
Hux let Ren set the pace. Their sex usually reflected Ren’s mood. If he was frustrated or angry about something, they were rough with each other. They bit and scratched and left bruises. If he was tired or melancholy, they were slow and methodical. They still left bruises on each other, but they were given more gently. And if Ren was in a good mood, they went fast and hard. For a long time, there were only those three options of fucking. But more recently, Ren had introduced a fourth option, and Hux wasn’t sure how to define it.  
They fucked like this: slow and deep and deliberate. There was no vigorous movement involved. Ren never pulled his cock more than an inch out of Hux. Their bodies rolled together in perfect synch. When they came, they came together. Their orgasms were sweet and intense and punctuated by each other’s names.  
This is how Ren was fucking him now. It did all sorts of strange things to Hux’s insides. Their sex was so slow, every moment was captured in his mind. Every thrust, every gasp, every shiver. He saw each flicker of expression in Ren’s face. He noticed the way Ren’s lips quivered from pleasure, the way his brown eyes drank in Hux. In moments like this, when the sweat collected on their bodies and their breath escaped as moans, an emotion so intense it felt like pain filled Hux’s chest. It scared him.  
“Hux.” Ren’s voice was ragged. “I’m close.”  
Hux laughed, or at least he tried to. It sort of turned into a distorted moan. “Already?” he managed to ask.  
Ren panted and nodded his head.  
Hux laughed again. “That was fast.”  
Ren rested his forehead against Hux’s. “Don’t pretend that you’re not close too,” he said.  
Hux couldn’t argue. He was fast approaching orgasm. The pleasure was building up exponentially inside of him. It made the world waver around the edges.  
“Come with me,” Ren said, breathless and nearly desperate.  
Ren’s voice was Hux’s breaking point. Clinging to Ren, he came with a loud, long moan. Hot come splashed between their bodies. At the same moment, Ren bit Hux’s shoulder and groaned. He shook violently as he came. Hux felt his release deep inside of him. It was almost enough to make him come again. His cock continued to ooze come.  
Ren collapsed on top of Hux, smooshing Hux into the bed. Hux wrapped his arms around Ren and ran his fingers through his hair. They remained that way until their hearts slowed and their breathing evened out. Then Ren raised his head so that he could look at Hux. His brown eyes were somehow bright.  
Without saying anything, Ren leaned down so that he could kiss Hux. At first it was just a tantalizing brush of lips. Even post orgasm, it was enough to send sparks down Hux’s spine. But then Ren got serious and covered Hux’s mouth with his own, locking their lips together. Ren moved his hand so it was pressed against Hux’s cheek. It was meant to keep Hux in place. Hux was a little dazed and confused by the kiss, but he allowed it to continue. He even opened his mouth when Ren stuck the tip of his tongue out.  
Hux was so absorbed by the kiss that he failed to notice what Ren was doing with the rest of his body. Everything came into focus when Ren rocked his hips back into Hux.  
Shocked, Hux pulled away from the kiss. “Are you hard again?!”  
“Maybe,” Ren said.  
“It hasn’t even been five minutes!”  
“Shhhh,” was all that Ren said. He reclaimed Hux’s lips with renewed fervor and continued to lightly thrust inside of Hux. Hux squirmed. The effects of his orgasm hadn't even worn off yet. He hissed when Ren took his cock in his hand. That part of his body was still sensitive.  
“Ren, I can’t come again,” Hux said.  
“Just trust me,” Ren said.  
“Ren, I ca—” Hux gasped, cutting himself off, when Ren twisted his hand up his cock in a quick motion and hit his prostate at the same time.  
“Trust me,” Ren said again.  
Hux acquiesced. He highly doubted that he could get hard again so soon after orgasm, but much to his astonishment, his cock quickly grew erect in Ren’s hand.  
“See,” Ren said. He let go of Hux’s cock and resumed his thrusting.  
Hux’s whole body felt a little bit like jelly. He let his head fall back and his eyes slip closed. He was moaning softly, helplessly. Saints, Ren made him feel good.  
“That’s right,” Ren murmured. “Feel how good my cock feels inside of you. I want you to come for me, Hux. I want you to come again.”  
Hux bit his lip. Part of him really wanted to fucking come again, but the other part was exhausted. His pleasure was like a current in a river that he was standing in. It flowed around him, but it wasn’t strong enough to sweep him away.  
“Hux,” Ren said roughly into his ear. “I want you to come for me. Please come for me.”  
Hux’s heart leapt in his chest. His pleasure spiked and started to build again.  
“That’s it, there you go,” Ren said. His cock slipped in and out of Hux without resistance. Every time he thrust, he hit Hux’s prostate, making him see stars. The end was fast approaching, and before Hux knew it, he was hurtling over the edge.  
With something of a strangled shout, Hux came again. His cock twitched violently. Ren came with him, his chest rumbling, like he was growling. They dissolved into a sweaty, sticky mindless heap of human limbs and appendages. The air was loud with their breathing. The room smelled terribly of sex.  
They laid in silence for a long moment, catching their bearings. Hux felt like he might pass out. His mind felt like it was floating on a cloud high, high up in the sky, far away from the real world. Everything was soft and distant, almost peaceful. He let his hand rest on Ren’s head.  
When Ren at last sat up and pulled out of Hux, he looked almost proud of himself. He stared down at Hux with amused eyes.  
“What?” Hux asked. He hated it when Ren just stared at him.  
Ren’s lips were quirked with a half smile. “Think you could go for round three?”  
“No,” Hux said immediately. He brought the bed sheet up, using it to shield his body from Ren’s prying eyes.  
“You know I can still see you, right?” Ren asked.  
“The Force can’t do that,” Hux said matter of factly.  
Ren shrugged his shoulders and let his eyes roam over Hux’s covered body. “Whatever you say.”  
Hux threw a pillow at Ren and missed. Ren laughed. Hux sniffed indignantly. He was becoming aware of how disgusting he felt. His entire body was smeared with sweat and cum. There wasn’t a clean inch of skin on him.  
“I’m going to take a shower,” Hux declared. He ignored the way Ren look at him as he stepped out of bed. He hoped he didn’t notice the way his legs wobbled as he walked to the shower. That was wishful thinking.  
Hux took his time in the shower, partially because his limbs refused to work properly, partially because the warm water felt nice. He stood with his head bowed beneath the showerhead, watching as Ren’s cum trailed down his leg and was swept away down the drain. A tiny thought opened inside his head. What would Ren’s children be like? An image flickered just behind his eyes of a young boy with pale skin and dark hair and big brown eyes. But almost as soon as he conceived the image, he snuffed it out. What in the hell did he think he was doing? Daydreaming about Ren’s children. He needed to screw his head on straight.  
Hux scrubbed his body down with soap, thinking about only practical, work related thoughts, and then turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself off and put on a pair of light grey pajamas. When at last he came out of his bedroom, he found Ren sitting on the living room sofa. He was eating the chicken Hux had made.  
“We should just order something,” Hux said, making his way into the kitchen for a glass of water. The kitchen looked as if it had been plastic wrapped; the clear fire retardant had dried. “That chicken is probably both burnt and cold.”  
“I think it turned out great,” Ren said. “You got the spices perfect this time.”  
Hux ignored the glow of satisfaction Ren’s comment caused. “Don’t come crying to me when I give you food poisoning,” was all he said.  
Upon further inspection, the chicken didn’t look that bad. Hux decided to have it for dinner and sat beside Ren on the sofa. They turned on a movie to watch. Ren picked it. It was gory and stupid, but he didn’t complain about it. Afterward, they changed the sheets, leaving the dirty ones on a pile on the floor, and crawled into bed. They always slept in the same position. They formed a half moon shape, with Ren curled around Hux.  
Hux, who was beyond exhausted at this point, was almost asleep in seconds. He was slightly roused when he thought he heard Ren mumble something. The phrase chased him into sleep, dogged his dreams.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.

He prayed it was just his sleep deprived brain making up things.


End file.
